Detención
by okeNSK
Summary: Seto tiene una riña con Joey y ambos han ido a parar a detención que pasara cuando los dos se encuentren solo en un salón?ya lo he publicado en otro sitio asi que lo publicare aqui también


DETENCIÓN.

Estoy sentado miro a mi alrededor y solo veo paredes de color crema, a los costados bancas escolares y enfrente mío un pizarrón, si estoy en un salón de clases y para colmo en detención.  
Si ahora recuerdo como paso todo, día normal clase normal todo normal como la típica rutina de todos los días excepto por un pequeño detalle, era receso y como siempre mis amigos me acompañaban, íbamos en dirección hacia la cafetería, estaba muy entretenido platicando con Yugi cuando no pude evitar desviar mi vista y ahí estaba con su cabello castaño y ojos azules el gran CEO, Seto Kaiba, como siempre estaba muy ocupado trabajando en su laptop y no desviaba la mirada del la pantalla se veía muy concentrado; entramos a la cafetería y compramos, llevaba mi refresco y tenia la mirada fija en Yugi cuando de repente choco con alguien y se me cae el refresco, levante la mirada para ver con quien había chocado y lo vi a él, su vista estaba fija en mí, se veía enojado de hecho estaba enojado por que había tirado mi refresco sobre su camisa yo solo escuche como me gritaba y me decía:  
-¡¡¡¡¡Perro torpe mira lo que hiciste!!!!-  
- Lo siento no te vi- Me disculpe pero aun así me seguía insultando, me enoje y lo empuje haciendo que se cayera

-Ya te dije que lo sentía Kaiba-le grite enojado

Él se levanto mas enojado y me tiro un golpe en la cara

-A mí no me gritas duelista de segunda-oí que me decía

Sentí el sabor de la sangre en mi boca, me pare y me abalance contra él haciendo que se cayera nuevamente y me puse encima de él, le iba a soltar el golpe cuando sentí que una mano me jalo y me separo de él, era el prefecto, nos miro severamente y junto con él caminamos hacia a la dirección y ahí se encargaron de darnos castigo.

Vuelvo a mirar a mi alrededor pero solo veo bancas y mas bancas y él no esta de seguro no quiso cumplir su castigo conmigo, eso me pone un poco triste aunque no se porque pero es que cada ves que lo veo siento algo en mi interior que hace que mi estómago de un vuelco¡¡¡es que me estoy volviendo loco!!! O es que verdaderamente siento algo por él.

Me recuesto en la banca y veo el reloj moverse siento que se me va a ir la vida esperando a que termine este castigo, me sobresalto de repente al oír el giro de la manija de la puerta y veo al profesor y detrás de él viene…si es él Seto Kaiba.

-Señor Kaiba hágame el favor de sentarse aun lado del señor Wheeler- oigo la voz del profesor y me pongo un poco nervioso al ver que se sienta aun lado mío, no me dirige mirada y yo solo me dedico a mirar al reloj tratando de ignorarlo, el profesor caminaba hacia su escritorio, dispuesto a sentarse a leer el periódico, mientras yo lo observo como lo hace.

En el aula solo se escucha el sonido de las manecillas del reloj y el papel del periódico, doy una mirada furtiva al CEO y veo que tiene la mirada perdida hundido en sus pensamientos, me pregunto que estará pensando y si en esos pensamientos estoy yo, el sonar de la puerta hace que mis preguntas se dispersen y mi mirada se desvié hacia la puerta del salón.

-Profesor Yamaguchi lo necesitan en la dirección.- mi vista se dirige al profesor viendo como se levanta de la silla de su escritorio para dirigirse a la puerta y alcanzo a oír su voz diciendo – regreso enseguida, no quiero pleitos o se quedan mas tiempo-

Suspiro y me recuesto en la banca y oigo el cerrar de la puerta.

En ese momento el salón se quedo en silencio, mas que el TIC-TAC del reloj que era el único sonido que se percibía, cerré un momento los ojos para no voltear a donde estaba él no quería que se diera cuenta que lo observaba, pero esto no duro mucho por que su voz fue la que rompió el silencio haciendo que yo me sobresaltara.

-Gracias perro, por ti estamos aquí -  
volteo y veo que me esta observando como siempre con esa mirada peculiar que hace que me erice.  
-No fue mi culpa ricachón empedernido tu empezaste todo

-Claro que no perrito

Veo como se levanta de la banca y se dirige hacia mi, yo lo único que pude hacer fue pegarme al respaldo y sentir su respiración muy cerca de mi cara, mi corazón latía al mil por hora, creo que él noto mi nerviosismo en mis ojos, nos quedamos unos minutos mirándonos cuando de repente quitó su vista y medio la espalda.

-Ya veo que me tienes miedo perrito faldero  
-Yo no te tengo miedo-le respondí y me levante de mi pupitre y lo agarre del brazo para que me volteara a ver.  
-Ya me chocaste que siempre me digas perro¡¡¡¡por que siempre te dedicas a molestarme Kaiba!!!!-le grite y el solo sonrió  
-Será por que tienes algo en especial en esa mirada tuya cachorro-

Lo solté y me eche para atrás hasta toparme con el pupitre lo cual me impidió seguir avanzando, el avanzo a donde yo estaba y con su mano me acaricio mi mejilla.

-Eres desesperante y a la vez irresistible-oí sus palabras y enseguida sentí su boca uniéndose a la mía, abrí los ojos muy sorprendido de lo que estaba pasando y pensé que esto tendría que ser un sueño, intente empujarlo pero mis brazos me lo impedían, entonces sentí sus brazos rodearme y yo solo me dedique a ceder ante sus acaricias no falto mucho para que nuestras lenguas se juntaran y sus manos traspasaran mi uniforme hasta tocar mi piel, nos tiramos en el suelo del aula; comencé a desabotonarle el uniforme hasta que su pecho quedo desnudo, acaricie sus pectorales y sus tetillas, lamí cada centímetro de su pecho, mis manos se dirigieron al botón y cierre del pantalón cuando él me detuvo

-Espera cachorro vas muy rápido-me volteó y sentí su lengua recorrer todo mi pecho mientras sus manos masajeaban mis tetillas, no pude resistirme mas y comencé a gemir a medida que él me tocaba.

Desabotono mi pantalón y lo deslizo, comenzó a lamer mi abdomen hasta descender donde se encontraba mi miembro el cual lo beso por encima de mi ropa interior.

-Veo que estas desesperado por librarte de ese dolor que sientes verdad mi pequeño cachorro- lo mire y dije un leve sí; poco a poco fue deslizando el bóxer hasta que me lo quito completamente liberando mi erección, gemí en ese instante y mas cuando sentí su lengua recorría lentamente toda mi extensión, yo le acariciaba el cabello mientras él lo hacia, poco a poco fue lamiéndolo hasta que su boca se deposito alrededor de mi miembro, y comenzó con unos leves movimientos.-Seto, espera-le dije, tratando de agarrar su cabeza para detener todo aquello aunque muy en mi interior no quería, pero hizo caso omiso y continuó pero esta vez con un movimiento mas acelerado.  
Después de sentir algo tan placentero como aquello supe que no podría soportar mas y aun gimiendo logre articular unas palabras:  
-Seto no podré aguantar más- Seto no me dijo nada y siguió, fue cuando entonces empuje mas su cabeza hacia mi miembro y me derrame adentro de su boca, estaba agitado mire hacia donde estaba él y logre ver como se limpiaba el residuo que caía de sus labios, respiraba apresuradamente.  
-Sabes delicioso cachorro- me dijo acercándose para darme un beso, en ese momento sentí mi sabor, cerré los ojos para sentir aquel beso, pero él se separo, abrí mis ojos y ahí estaba viéndome con aquella mirada azulada. -Joey cada ves que te veo haces que te desee mas-acaricio mi cabello y se acerco a mi oído y me susurro-y hoy vas hacer mío.  
Se termino de quitar la poca ropa que llevaba encima y pude ver su miembro eso hizo sonrojarme.

-Seto…yo...-dije incorporándome un poco y fue lo único que pude hacer por que enseguida se acerco a mi me dio un beso y me volvió a recostar, me empezó a besar, yo recorría todo su cuerpo con mis manos muy lentamente hasta que toque su miembro y de su boca salió un gemido suave; su mano acaricio mi entrepierna hasta dirigirse a mi entrada en la cual introdujo un dedo, gemí un poco fuerte al sentir la incomodidad en mi interior.

-Cachorro mas silencio o nos descubrirán-me dijo y empezó a meter su dedo suavemente pero con un movimiento rápido, después introdujo dos, los movía a un ritmo continuo, mientras yo lo abrazaba  
-Haa...Seto-gemí su nombre mientras el continuaba preparándome.  
-Un poco mas mi lindo cachorro- vi como dirigió su mano a su miembro lo preparo un poco y me vio.

-No te tenses o harás que te lastime-me susurro, levando un poco mis piernas y con suavidad sentí como su miembro se introducía en mi interior cerré los ojos y me abrace a él.

-Haaaa…Seto me duele-le dije con un poco lagrimas en mis ojos  
-Espera cachorro no lo sentirás por mucho tiempo

Permaneció un poco dentro mío sin moverse para que yo me acoplara a la invasión, y poco después empezó a moverse, sus embestidas eran lentas pero con ritmo hasta que el dolor que sentía en ese momento se convirtió en placer.

-Haaa…Seto te amo-le dije mientras acariciaba su espalda y el me besaba.No paso mucho tiempo para que sus embestidas cambiaran de lentas a rápidas, se movía con tal ritmo que sentía un escalofrió recorrer mi piel.  
Gemía levemente y pronunciaba su nombre continuamente, él me tocaba mi miembro y me lo masturbaba mientras me embestía, sentía sus besos en mi piel eran cálidos y erizaba cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, ese momento fue mágico y quería que nunca se acabase pero nuestros cuerpos no podían soportar mas.  
-Seto no podré aguantar mas- le dije entre gemidos

-Espera un poco terminemos juntos-su ultima embestida fue fuerte, me arquee sintiendo como se vaciaba en mi interior mientras yo lo hacia en su abdomen, me abrazo fuertemente, beso mi mejilla y lamió mi herida de hoy en la mañana.

-Perdón por golpearte cachorro, solo quiero que sepas que te amo y si me comporto así contigo es que me pongo celoso de que andes cerca de ese Yugi y mas con Tristan- me abrazo nuevamente y le susurre en su oído  
-Gracias Seto por lo de hoy y yo también te amo.

Salió de mi interior y nos volvimos a vestir, cuando repentinamente oigo la cerradura abrirse y entrar al profesor.

-Bueno chicos su castigo a terminado pueden irse a sus casas  
me colgué mi mochila y me dirigí a la puerta, cuando me deponía a salir Seto me detuvo y me susurro al oído:  
-Mañana te espero en mi casa- me dio un beso rápido y se fue dejándome ahí meditando en todo lo que había pasado, y me pregunte ¿Como se puede odiar a una persona y amarla al mismo tiempo? por lo que me queda pensar que este castigo es el mas placentero que he tenido.


End file.
